Absolute Cuterruption
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Takes place after Meapless in Seattle. Cutonium can make anyone absolutely irresistable. What if Isabella gets affected by it? Is there anything that can outcute her? Find out in this story! Contest with Wordnerb93!


Yes I know I already wrote a fanfic about Meapless in Seattle, but this is little more special. This is a contest with my good friend and author Wordnerb93. If you came here from his story then I hoped you liked it and I hope you like this one. If you haven't read it yet, please do so after reading this one, okay? I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

….

Cutonium is the only thing in this world that's able to make someone so cute that they become absolutely irresistible. So irresistible that they can get anything they want from anyone they want. Luckily the only thing to contain Cutonium is now being locked in Meap's airship.

''Meap, meap…meap.'' Meap said to one of his friends who was currently holding the Cutonium container. That Meapian was named Meab and it was looking at Cutonium curiously.

''Meap meap!'' Meab said assuringly. Meap looked convinced and left the room. As soon as he did, Meab's face turned evil and he looked at Cutonium evilly. ''Meap…'' Meab said and just as he was about to open it the spaceship made a sudden stop. Meab lost the hold of the Cutonium container and it fell out of the window. As soon as this happened Meap came back wearing the Universal Mustache Translator.

''Sorry Meab. Some space people just don't know that they shouldn't spacewalk their space turtles in space.'' Meap said annoyed, but then he noticed that something vital was missing. ''Wait…where's Cutonium?'' Meap asked confused. He couldn't see it anywhere and it was clear that Meab hadn't drunk it.

Meab quickly took out his own Universal Mustache Translator to answer Meap's question. ''It dropped from the window.'' Meab said calmly. Meap however wasn't calm at all. He knew what could happen if it landed on wrong hands.

''Out of the window! Wait…I think I can track it.' Meap said and took out a Cutonium Tracker that he had just in case situations like these occurred. ''It's heading towards…Earth.'' Meap said and then sighed annoyed. ''Why is it always Earth?''

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isabella woke up feeling really happy. Yesterday had been the Cutonium search with Meap and the day when Phineas told her that he thinks she's cute. Granted he did tell her it was a scientific fact and the conversation kind of flopped there, but to Isabella it had been enough.

''Mom! I'm going to Phineas's house!'' Isabella yelled after she had done all morning rituals and eaten breakfast. Just as she left the house she heard a crashing sound and it seemed to come from the roof. ''What was that?'' Isabella asked confused and looked up to the roof.

The Cutonium container had just crashed on the roof and it caused the container to break into many unrecognizable pieces. Unfortunately this allowed the Cutonium to flow freely and it edged closer to the edge of the roof before it finally dropped from the edge of the roof and right on top of Isabella.

''What is this?'' Isabella said surprised and little disgusted. She however didn't have a lot of time to think about it as her body started to glow purple. ''What's…what's going on?' Isabella asked. She was honestly little scared, but the purple light disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

''Isa, are you…'' Vivian didn't manage to finish her sentence as she was mesmerized by Isabella's cuteness. Cutonium had already affected her, but Isabella herself wasn't aware of it.

''I'm fine mom…you can go back inside.'' Isabella said reassuringly. Isabella unfortunately didn't turn to face her, but if she had she would've noticed the hypnotized state Vivian was in. Since Vivian couldn't resist Isabella's orders, she went back inside. Isabella decided to forget the entire event and continued her way to the backyard. She smiled when she heard familiar construction noses and prepared herself to meet Phineas.

''Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked as she entered the back yard.

''Hey Isabella! We…we…we….we.'' Phineas wasn't able to speak properly as he too was hypnotized by Isabella's cuteness. He found himself unable to move as he stared at her dreamily.

''Umm…Phineas? Are you okay?'' Isabella asked confused, but she also felt little flattered. Phineas was clearly staring at her after all. Phineas however didn't answer the question, so Isabella decided to ask another one. ''What are you going to build today?'' Isabella asked, but this time she got an answer.

''Whatever you want. I'll build anything for you.'' Phineas said. Isabella could hardly believe her ears and a blush found its way on her cheeks. _''Did he really say that? Is this a dream…or Phineasland?'' _Isabella thought to herself, but since she didn't see any centaurs around she deduced that his had to be real life. _''Well I probably shouldn`t question it.''_ Isabella thought and immediately came up with a bunch of ideas and eventually decided on the best one.

''How about…the most romantic Tunnel of Love ride ever?'' Isabella suggested. Phineas only smiled widely at the suggestion and then turned towards Ferb.

''Ferb, I know what we build for Isabella today.'' Phineas said and this caused Isabella to blush even more.

Ferb too couldn't resist Isabella's order. Despite his normally stoic and emotionless look, Isabella's absolute cuteness had still managed to hypnotize him. So he couldn't do anything, but to start working on the new project with Phineas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''Can you go any faster?'' Meab asked from Meap as they were speeding towards Earth. Meab too had realized the seriousness of the situation and knew that they need to get Cutonium back as soon as possible.

''I'm already going at full speed. I'm seriously hoping we won't meet any space polices that will give us space ticket for breaking space speed limits.'' Meap said and just and just managed to dodge a speeding asteroid. ''You Sunday driver!''

''So fill me in. How long does it take for Cutonium to corrupt person it has been in contact with?'' Meab asked.

''Depends on the person. The cuter the person is, the faster Cutonium corrupts. We've to hope that no one really cute has gotten in contact with it.'' Meap answered quickly. He knew they would be arriving Earth soon and he knew exactly who to go to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''So Dinner Bell what…'' Buford didn't get to finish his sentence as he soon saw Isabella and he too got mesmerized by her cuteness. He accidentally dropped Baljeet that he was holding.

''Hey! What's the…'' And the same thing happened to Baljeet. Isabella turned to face them and the two of them fell even deeper in hypnosis.

''Why are you staring at me like that?'' Isabella asked confused and little grossed out. With Phineas she had been flattered, but with these two…not so much.

''Oh Isabella! Please tell us how we can serve you!'' Baljeet said as he started to bow down to her with Buford quickly doing the same thing. At first Isabella was really freaked out about this, but Cutonium decided that the playtime was over. Isabella started to glow purple once again, but this time once the light was gone Isabella's outfit had changed.

Her pink dress had changed into a purple one while the white undershirt had changed into dark blue. Her hair had gotten a bit longer and instead of pink ribbon, there was now a dark red on her head.

''Isabella...I finished building the tunnel of love. I did it in record time just for you.'' Phineas said with a huge smile. He desperately hoped that Isabella was fine with his design. Isabella however didn't care about the project anymore.

''Good, but now I want you to build a giant broadcast tower so I can hijack all TV programs in the world and replace them with my image. Then everyone in the world will be hypnotized by my cuteness and I shall rule everyone!'' Isabella said evilly and started her evil laugh. Since she wasn't used to laughing evilly, she stopped quickly. ''Well at least everyone with a TV.''

''I'll start working on it right away.'' Phineas said and then started to walk away from her.

''Oh Phineas one more thing.'' Isabella said and Phineas turned towards her happily. ''If you finish it quickly I might give you a kiss.'' Isabella said and fluttered her eyelashes flirtingly. Phineas's entire face turned red and he quickly dashed to work on the project. Isabella smiled evilly as she saw this. ''So easy. Soon I'll take over the world and there's no one that can stop me!''

Unfortunately for Isabella, she was wrong. Meap's spaceship had just landed near Phineas's house. The two Meapians inside it quickly jumped out and Meap started to run towards Phineas's house. However once he got there the Cutonium tracker started to beep wildly. He and Meab ducked behind the fence and looked over the fence with their mirrors.

''Oh no! Isabella is the one who has been cutefied.'' Meap said in panic. Meab however didn't see the problem.

''So? She seems like a normal girl to me.'' Meab said in a bored and slightly jealous tone. He had wanted to be cutefied by Cutonium, not some random Earth girl.

''She was the one who managed to out-cute cutefied Mitch yesterday. There's nothing and no one that can out-cute her now.'' Meap said in despair. Normally he would go and ask Phineas for help, but since Phineas was in cute trance he wouldn't be any help at all. Meap was just about to give up when he saw someone from the corner of his eye.

''Hey you! Over here!'' Meap yelled to that someone. That someone turned out to be Perry who was just about to go to thwart Doofenshmirtz. Perry looked at the two aliens suspiciously and approached them with caution. As he got closer he remembered seeing the alien somewhere before. ''Do you know Phineas?'' Meap asked.

Perry now remembered who Meap was and knew that he wasn't a threat. Perry nodded and let out a small chatter. Meap took this as a sign of friendship and trust and continued on.

''Well Phineas's friend Isabella has gotten cutefied by Cutonium and I can't think of anything that can out-cute her. Can you think of anything?'' Meap asked, though he wasn't sure would Perry understand. After all he was a platypus, he doesn't do much. Perry however soon proved him wrong as he started to look around carefully and then motioned towards the house and started to run towards it. Meap and Meab followed him out of curiosity.

Perry and the two aliens walked to the house. The house was luckily empty since Candace was on a date with Jeremy and Linda and Lawrence were on an Antique Carnival…since apparently those kinds of things exist. Perry quickly ran to Phineas's and Ferb's room. He jumped on Phineas's bed and took something from under Phineas's pillow. He gave that something to Meap.

''This is…a picture?'' Meap asked confused. The picture was of Phineas and Isabella dancing with each other during the party of the Summer Solstice day. Irving had apparently taken it and given it to Phineas afterwards and of course Phineas had kept it. There was one thing Meap could deduce from the picture. ''Does Phineas have feelings for this girl?'' Meap asked and Perry, after couple seconds of thinking nodded as a response. ''Let's hope this picture works.'' Meap said and the trio walked back outside, only to discover that the tower was nearly finished.

''Soon…soon I'll be ruler of the world!'' Isabella said evilly as she watched the tower being built. Phineas and Ferb were at the top of the building, working on it as fast as they could. Perry, Meap and Meab avoided looking at Isabella and instead focused their attention on the tower.

Perry knew that he couldn't be the one to give the picture to Phineas since then he would expose his identity. So he gave his grappling hook to Meap and pointed up to the tower. Meap seemed to understand his gist and used the grappling hook to get to the top of the tower.

''Must…build…for…Isabella.'' Phineas said in a hypnotized manner. Ferb wasn't any better as he did the same thing as Phineas did. Meap quickly got to the top of the tower.

''Phineas!'' Meap yelled worried, but Phineas didn't even turn to face him. Meap ran closer to him and stopped right in front of him. ''Phineas snap out of it!'' Meap yelled, but in vain. Phineas didn't react to his yell at all.

''You're in the way! I must build for Isabella!'' Phineas yelled angrily which was something he would never do. Phineas was about to push Meap out of his way, but Meap quickly took out the picture and showed it to him.

''Look at the picture Phineas! That's the Isabella you know.'' Meap said desperately. Phineas stopped all of his movement as he looked at the picture. He started to remember something, but he wasn't entirely snapped out of the hypnosis. ''In this picture is the Isabella you're in love with!'' Meap yelled. It was a long shot, but that sentence finally snapped Phineas out of his hypnosis He looked around confused and rubbed his head.

''What…what happened?'' Phineas asked confused, but then he saw Meap standing in front of him. ''Meap! What's going on?''

''Your friend Isabella has been cutefied by Cutonium. I believe you're the only one that can return her back to normal.'' Meap said. Phineas looked at him confused and was just about to look over the edge of the tower when Meap stopped him. ''Don't! Isabella might be able to mesmerize you again. You've to approach her cautiously.'' Meap said and handed him the mirror. Phineas nodded, took the mirror and used the elevator to get down. ''Wait…there was an elevator here?''

Thanks to the elevator Phineas got down to the ground in couple seconds. He arrived to the ground with his back facing Isabella, so she couldn't hypnotize him.

''Are you done with the tower? Did you come down to get your reward?'' Isabella asked. Phineas was little distracted by the word reward, but he focused on his task.

''No! I came here to return you to normal. You're not acting like yourself Isabella.'' Phineas stated. Isabella realized from this that Phineas was no longer hypnotized, but luckily she had prepared for this.

''Buford, Baljeet! Turn Phineas around for me!'' Isabella yelled. The two boys obeyed immediately and rushed to get Phineas. Phineas however also had a plan. He ran backwards towards Isabella and stopped couple inches in from of her. ''Hah! So you give yourself up!'' Isabella said mockingly.

''No…I'll return you back to normal.'' Phineas said and turned around to face her. Just before he got hypnotized he managed to kiss her. However since Phineas didn't close his eyes on time he still got hypnotized and was forced to stop the kiss there, since Isabella hadn't ordered him to kiss her.

Luckily this short and simple kiss was all that was needed. Isabella stopped moving and she started to rub her head as Cutonium's effect on her started to fade. There was a large purple flash and everyone had to cover their eyes to avoid getting blinded by it. Once Phineas opened his eyes he noticed that Isabella was unconscious and back in her normal clothes.

''What…what happened?'' Baljeet asked confused. Phineas approached Isabella worried, but smiled a bit as he noticed that she was okay. Ferb and Meap had just gotten down from the tower during this time.

''Good job Phineas. I didn't think you would kiss her to return her to normal, but I'm glad it worked.'' Meap said. Phineas blushed a little as he said this. The kiss had been very brief, but he could still feel the taste of her lips on his lips.

''Oh Dinner Bell kissed Girly! Blackmail fodder!'' Buford said excited, but no one paid attention to him.

''You know…once she wakes up, you might want to give her a ride in Tunnel of Love.'' Ferb said as he pointed at the first project that was miraculously still there. Phineas smiled a little as he glanced at the tunnel and then at Isabella.

''Yes, yes I could.''

…...

Yeah…I don't think I've anything to say here. Also I hope you people find Isabella returning to normal after Phineas kisses her probable. At least I do…

Yes and because this was part of the competition…if you haven't read Wordnerb93's story about this same subject yet, then do so now. If you've already read it then let us know which one you prefer by a review.

Okay, that's all then! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
